homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
ACR rifle
*United States Armed Forces *Korean People's Army }} The ACR, or 'A'daptive 'C'ombat 'R'ifle, is an American-made assault rifle featured in Homefront. It fires a variety of cartridges like the 5.56x45mm NATO, 6.8mm Remington SPC, and even the Russian 7.62x39mm. The ACR is manufactured by Remington and Bushmaster. Remington produces the military version, capable of selective fire, and Bushmaster produces the civilian version, which is semi-auto only. The weapon is based on the Magpul Masada, which was a combination of several other rifle designs, including the AR-15, AR-18, FN SCAR and HK G36, with innovations from Magpul Industries. In-Game Description Incorporates several features from other modern rifles into one platform. Leads the M4 in sheer damage, but has greater recoil. Singleplayer During Fire Sale, an ACR with a shotgun attachment can be obtained soon after entering for the first time. In the final chapter where you ride in on a helicopter, you are equipped with an ACR, complete with underbarrel-mounted grenade launcher. When you're on the bridge, KPA forces are also armed with ACRs. Multiplayer The ACR is unlocked at level 3. It has moderate damage, high rate of fire, moderate accuracy, moderate range, high reload speed and a high capacity magazine. It is one of the most favored gun in multiplayer. It performs excellent both in short and long range making it the perfect gun for the game. This rifle tends to be popular in online matches due to its early availability and good performance in almost any situation. This weapon is often preferred over the M4, which has greater accuracy over distance and has greater stopping power. The ACR's iron sights can be considered as obstructive to some, and optical attachments are often used. The Holographic and Red Dot Sights are commonly used to give the player a clearer view while aiming. ACOG scopes however, are generally avoided, due to the increased recoil along with the increased magnification. However, if the player fires in single shots or in bursts, the ACR can be a devastating weapon at range when coupled with the ACOG scope. However, for players who are comfortable with the ACR's iron sights, the silencer, EMP launcher, grenade launcher, airburst launcher and shotgun attachments can be used effectively with the ACR. The ACR is best used in close to mid range, given the high rate of fire, moderately high damage and moderate recoil. At long ranges, tap and burst firing is necessary in order to accurately hit the target for the sway and recoil is hard to manage otherwise. The ACR is an optimal weapon for players who like to get behind enemy lines and decimate their forces. Attachments Red Dot Sight Holo Scope ACOG Scope EMP Launcher Airburst Launcher Shotgun Silencer Grenade Launcher Trivia *ACR stands for Adaptive Combat Rifle, but in the game it is called the ACR Rifle, making it the "Adaptive Combat Rifle Rifle". *The ACR was designed to eventually replace the M4. Despite its use by the U.S. Armed Forces, the M4 is still the most common rifle seen. The ACR's limited introduction is most likely the fault of the Global Economic Crisis. *The only country in real life that uses the ACR is Poland. It is due to be replaced by the aesthetically-similar MSBS-5.56K GROT at the end of 2014. *The ACR has no cocking animation. This means that after a magazine is run dry the player removes said magazine and inserts a new one and continues firing. This is incorrect as a round needs to be chambered to return to normal firing operation. Image gallery File:HFACR.png|The ACR rifle in-game with an ACOG scope. File:Homefrontacr.jpg|The first-person view of the ACR. Note the holographic sight accessory. File:Homefrontacr2.jpg|The ACR held by a resistance fighter. File:Acr2.jpg|ACR with holographic sight. Category:Homefront weapons Category:Rifles Category:Weapons of the Greater Korean Republic Category:Primary weapons